The death and saveing of America
by Foxy fanfic
Summary: This is the story of a man who hates America a little to much
1. CH 0

This story is for my US history class and I plan on maybe continuing my other story if I can get the time. Sorry for taking so long to continue the story. Hope you enjoy.


	2. CH 1

The basement door creaked open letting light flow into the dark staircase. The old wood groaned as it bent from the weight put on them. A click is heard as the room fills with light barely illuminating the room leaving some areas darker. The rooms walls were covered with shelfs with parts ranging from tiny springs to large car parts. In the corner across from the stairs their is a stack to generators. All the cords bundle together go to the center of the room and in to this giant machine. The machine has parts sticking out of the sides and a small opening in the front just big enough for a adult to fit in. The inside of the machine was small with a seat and a seatbelt to the left was lights corresponding to the battery charge level, to the right of the opening their are the controls including a lever and a bunch of buttons that will set when and were to go and the lever would activate it. The man put the final pieces together finishing the the machine.

He said victoriously "Yes it is done!"

The man sat down in a chair and looked at his work satisfied.

"Josh honey dinner is ready" A woman's voice says from upstairs.

"Ok sweetie I will be right up" Josh got up and turned on all the generators before heading up the old stairs and closing the basement door.

The dining room was very simple a small table and a small vase with a stem that has a single orchid blooming. The wall facing the front of the house has to big windows giving them a nice view of their front yard and the road. Josh sat down before addressing his wife " Daloris baby what is for dinner?"

Daloris answered "Your favorite boiled crab legs and sweet corn"

"Your the best, baby I'm glad I made you in to a Smith"

"I'm happy to be a Smith"

Dinner continued with some small talk and Josh put his wife to bed before heading back to his basement. Josh closed the door behind him so the generators would not wake up his wife. Josh made his way to the machine and checked the battery level. Seeing it was full he went over and turned off the 5 generators that were charging it. Josh grabbed his bag of supplies and got in the machine and sat down then buckled up. Josh pushed the buttons inputting the coordinates and time before pulling the lever and holding onto his backpack. The machine started to shake a little at first then a lot until the room started to shake. Then nothing, Josh looked angry "oh come on you fucking peace of shi... Then machine vanished leaving no trace that it ever was their in the first place.


	3. CH 2

Josh passed out from hitting his head on the side while it was shaking Violently. Josh woke up with his head resting against the cool Metal wall.

Josh woke up with a groan " aaaaaah my head".

Josh unbuckled the seatbelt and got up and went through the opening and looked around. Josh found himself in a dark alley way hidden from peaking eyes. Josh got back in the machine and opened his backpack and put on another set of hand made clothes to cover him so he could blend in, then he took a leather pouch out and put his bag in it. The last thing he pulled out was a ar15, he reached behind his back and put the gun in a leather straps that held the gun under all his clothes concealing his weapon. Josh closed the backpack then the pouch and strapped it to his hip. He stepped out of the machine and walk to the edge of the alley and looked around. It was early morning and almost nobody was up and about considering you could only see ten feet in front of you. Josh grabbed a book from his pouch and read the cover "THE AMERICAN REVOLUTION" he flipped to one of the marked pages and read in his mind "the first official meeting of all 13 colonies was held in secret in bar named "Fill your cup" in the basement with a guard. The only way is was to know the secret code "call your friends get ready for war". "Ok Josh we have to find the bar we only have an hour before the meeting starts" Josh told himself. Josh put the book back and stepped out of the alley and into the road.

He went up to a guy that was walking by and asked " sir would you happen to know we're the Fill Your Cup is?"

The man was dressed nicely for the time Probably of higher status "it is back that way a 15 minute walk " the man said as he pointed were he just came from.

"Thank you kind sir." Josh said before heading we're the man came from. After a 10 minute walk he was standing in front of the bar as a man was thrown out the doors and onto the floor. The man got up and with a angry grunt and walked off in a fit. Josh approached the entrance of the place and all he could smell was beer he entered despite the smell into the bar and saw people betting on fights and the bar serving drinks to the people sitting. Josh saw what he was looking for in the corner the stairs. Next to them was a man sleeping in his chair "I guess I won't have to deal with that" Josh thought and made his way down stairs. Josh entered the basement and saw kegs of beer along the walls with a table in the middle Josh saw his spot and pulled a chair to the darkest corner of the room invisible from view thinking "This could be fun" Josh sat down completely invisible to anyone who would enter the room. He opened his pouch and felt around for his silencer, Eventually finding it and pulling out his gun and attaching the silencer to the barrel of his gun. "Now to wait"

About half an hour later one by one the 13 colonies representatives started to come in once all of them arrived and had sat down a servant came in and poured them all some tea before leaving. Just when they picked up their cups Josh shot one bullet into the center of the table putting a hole though through table everyone put down their cups down and someone yelled "someone is here show your self" The man said while looking around but could not find were it came from. Josh smiled and stood up "Hi boys how is everyone" All of them looked to the dark corner and saw Josh step out of the shadows with something strange in his hand and guessed that is what caused the hole in the table. "Who are you and what do you think you are doing here" Josh heard one of them say.

"Hi let me introduce myself my name Is Josh and I'm here to help"


	4. CH 3

"Ok Josh how can you help us" someone in the back asked

"I am from the future and I'm here to save you guys"Josh responded

"Wait what from were and how" they all questioned.

Josh started to take off his clothes that covered his normal clothes then the leather off his shoes and lastly taking the backpack out the pouch and put all the clothes in it. They all looked in surprise at his brightly colored clothes and shoes. "What the hell? What is that anyway" A man at the front said pointing at the thing in his hand. "This" Josh said lifting the gun slightly. With a shake of his head Josh answered "This is a gun like your muskets but better. That is besides the point you can't rebel against Brition it will be the death of America."

The men all look suspicious of him "How do you know all this anyway"

"Because I'm from the future and I know what happens, look at my clothes my gun at me I'm not dirty at all" Josh said gesturing to himself

"That sounds good to me I mean look at him he is obviously not from our time" the man in the front said.

The men all concluded that he was right and ended the meeting. Josh changed back to his disguise and put his gun on his back. Josh and the 13 men all left the room went upstairs before splitting off and going different directions. Josh headed back and went back into the dark alley and got back to the machine. He changed back to his normal clothes and packed everything away before pushing the corisponding buttons and pulling the lever. The machine started to shake again, this time Josh made sure not to hit his head and pass out. Now the machine was violently shaking. The machine puffed out of existence.

Josh felt a whoosh as he was thrown around the only thing holding him down was the seat belt. Next thing he knew he could see his basement through the opening of the machine. Josh got up and out of the machine and had a weird feeling like something was horribly wrong. Josh ran up the stairs and slammed the door and all he saw was wastelan. Josh look in surprise at nothing but brunt black dirt with stuff sticking out of it. Josh look around and saw what looked like a primitive camp. Josh ran as fast as he could his legs started to hurt he just ran. He made it to the camp and saw 13 people all walking around doing tasks. Josh ran up to them, A woman stopped and looked confused at him as Josh just asked question after question. Eventually she came to what was happening. "What happened to every thing were is everyone" Josh asked in a panic. "Their dead our vassal broke off from us and started to nuke us and started a world war. The whole planet is destroyed their is nothing left it is all gone."

"NO NO NO THIS CANNOT BE REAL! I have to fix this" Josh ran out of the camp.

The woman stared in shock as he left "What did he mean by this was his fault?"

Josh was already out of ear shot sprinting. He flew through the door and down the stairs and jumped back into the machine not even looking at the remaining charge and smashed the buttons and pulled the lever the machine shook again before it went back in time for the second time.


	5. CH 4

Josh hoped out of the time machine almost throwing up in the process. He looked around and saw the end of his coat sticking out as he rounded the corner. Josh rushed out of the alley way but stopped when he heard himself talking to the man and asking for directions. As soon as the man left Josh went after his past self.

" Josh stop" the past Josh turned around and looked shocked when he saw him behind him. "What the hell why did you come back to this moment".

"You can't do this it will kill everyone"

"What do you mean we will kill everyone"

"America breaks away from us anyway and it starts a world war and the whole planet is destroyed by nikes"

"Really?"

"Yes now come with me we have to go destroy the time machine before we use it again."

"Ok" the past him joined him back to the time machine. Future Josh look in his time machine and saw that he only had one charge left." I will need a ride from our house to our respective times" Past Josh nodded in agreement. Both machines started to shake and both went back to when he went up to eat dinner.

Both of the stepped out of their machines and smashed both of their machines and left a note explaining everything. Then they unplugged the original machine and got in. Josh dropped the past Josh off in his time and then went back to his time and stepped out. Josh looked at the machine before smashing it to pieces. Heading upstairs and to the bedroom got in bed and fell asleep holding onto his wife.


End file.
